


A Changing World

by booklover22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Inheritance, Creature inheritance blocks, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoys, Hermione Granger Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, imperiused Lucius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover22/pseuds/booklover22
Summary: In 1986 a law was passed that finally allowed so called creatures to have equal rights as wizards, they would be able to get jobs have kids and no one was allowed to discriminate them. This news brings joy and worry to one Werewolf Remus Lupin who can finally become the Godfather he was supposed to be but revelations come to light and he starts to realize that the so called Leader of the Light isn’t as good as he tells people.





	1. New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also don’t have a beta so all mistakes are mine and if it so pleases you you can comment any mistakes you see and I’ll fix them. Enjoy. Edit: 2/17/18 I’m also posting this to my account on FF.net my username is TeamDamon22 (I was little okay give me a break :P) so if you see it there no worries!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently got a Beta! They have been wonderfully accommodating and super helpful so I will be updating these current chapters as well as working on future chapters. With love -Ally

  
In 1986, a law that finally allowed creatures to get jobs, have children, and even adopt was passed. They were no longer going to be discriminated against. Of course, there were requirements to qualify for this law; Creatures needed to be mentally and physically healthy, they could have no proven connections to the Death Eaters or the terrorist that lead them; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As long as these requirements were met, they would be allowed to live among other wizards in harmony, unlike in the old days. On the 5th of May, 1986 (the day the law was passed) hundreds of creatures rejoiced and celebrated at the opportunity they now had to live normal lives. Remus John Lupin was not celebrating, however. Remus sat in an old but well-kept graveyard in front of the graves of two of his best friends and packmates.  
  
“I’m excited, honestly I am, but what if he likes his home? What if he doesn’t trust me because of my furry little problem? I don’t know how to raise a child. I’ve barely been able to care for myself, though the new law will make that easier. I’m just scared, Prongs.” Remus' voice carried softly in the quiet evening.   
  
Though Remus knew he would get no reply, he was comforted by a soft breeze that smelled faintly of lilies. Checking his watch, Remus bid his friends goodbye and went home to prepare for the day ahead.  
  
Remus awoke early at dawn so he wouldn’t have to wait longer than necessary in line at Gringotts. He just really wanted to finally see his godson and even though he was terrified at the prospect, he was also very excited. He missed his cub and even if the boy didn’t want to come home and live with him, Remus would at least like to visit. He ate breakfast and dressed in a hurry, apparating into Diagon Alley at 8:00 AM. Walking into the great white marble building that was Gringotts Bank, Remus was still a little jittery but he soldiered on and stepped into line for one of the tellers, noting happily that it was fairly short. Remus was called after a few minutes of waiting and he smiled politely at the goblin.  
  
“What may we help you with today?” the Goblin said in a mild tone. Remus smiled and took a deep breath; this was it. “I would like to finally and formally adopt my godson and cub—” he glanced around before leaning in and whispering, “—Heir Harry James Potter.”  
  
Then, he straightened up and continued at a normal volume. “It was stated in Lord and Lady Potter’s Will that I am to be his guardian should the law ever allow it and Lord Black cannot take him.”  
  
The goblin looked at Remus in disbelief for a moment before calling forth another goblin and talking to them for a minute. Looking back at Remus as the other goblin scrambled off, the teller put up a Silencing Ward around them and spoke, “What is your name?”  
  
Remus told him. “Are you willing to give some blood for proof of your claims? The reason I ask is confidential until proof has been given,” said the goblin.  
  
Remus was confused but agreed to give blood and find out why the goblins needed proof of his claims. He waited a moment as another goblin came out carrying confidential-looking files and led Remus to a special room right off the doorway leading to the vault carts. Remus sat down after the goblin did and looked at him.  
  
“The reason for the secrecy is because the bank has been trying for six years to locate Lord Potter but we have had no clue nor any idea where he is. We are sure that meddling headmaster has hidden him from the wizarding world but we have no proof. Now, you said you know something that is contained in the Potters’ Will. I will need you to do an inheritance test to prove your identity before I tell you everything else.” Just then, another goblin came into the room, carrying a tray with a ritual bowl, a knife, and a roll of parchment. “Now, Mr. Lupin, I need you to take this parchment and put it into the potion until it is completely soaked, then place it on the tray to dry. You will need to add seven drops of blood so we can see your status. Any questions before we start?”  
  
Remus shook his head, but reconsidered and said, “Actually yes, I never got your name.” The goblin froze for a second before smiling. “You may call me Ironclaw.”  
  
  
Remus smiled and nodded before doing as instructed. As the seventh drop of his blood was absorbed into the parchment, black lines started to fill the blank page. Remus was actually shocked at how much was forming; he wasn’t a lord or anything. He took the parchment when it finally stopped and almost dropped it upon seeing the writing. He sat stock still, staring at the parchment in his hands, not comprehending the words inked on it.  
  
Name: Remus John Lupin  
Age: 26 Years, born 10 March, 1960  
Mother: Hope Lupin nèe Howell  
Father: Lyall Lupin  
Status: Half-blood, Werewolf; Godfather to Hadrian Potter, named by Lillian Potter nèe Evans  
  
Blocks  
Magical Core: 60% blocked  
Werewolf ability: 97% blocked  
Animagus ability: 100% blocked  
Mate recognition: 100% blocked  
Healing: 100% blocked  
  
Remus passed the parchment to Ironclaw, who looked it over with anger and surprise before calling for another goblin. The words were going in circles in Remus’s mind until he finally found his voice. 


	2. A Broken Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed, Remus has a Job and we finally get to meet the young Lord Potter.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter edit updated 7/30/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly dont like how this chapter turned out and im sorry it took forever to upload the second chapter but I am trying my best and our internet has been down for a while so it'll be spotty until we get that fixed. I hope you like the update! ~Ally

   "It seems you are indeed Lord Potter's rightful guardian, but it is also apparent that you are ill, magically. Someone has blocked your core and a good number of your abilities,” Ironclaw declared. “For a small fee we can unblock them and record who did it and when, unless they were done illegally, in which case you will owe us nothing. It is, after all, illegal to block a magical core, unless done by parents or the Ministry. Which would you like first, your blocks removed, or the wills read?"  
   
Remus sat there for a moment before he responded, "Blocks first, then the wills. Will I be able to get them removed today, Ironclaw?”  
   
Looking at a weird type of calendar on his desk, Ironclaw shook his head sadly. “Unfortunately, our healers and cursebreakers are booked for today and the earliest opening is in three weeks, on the 26th of May. We can send out teams to search for the young Lord Potter as soon as you're in the healing chamber. Do you want to hear the wills now?"  
   
Remus watched as Ironclaw pulled out two crystal spheres for him to see. He was tempted but decided to decline. He wanted to be healthy and to have Harry with him before he opened the wills.  
   
"I'll wait until I'm healed at least; who knows what will happen if I don't. Thank you so much for your help today, Ironclaw. You don't know how grateful I am." Remus stood and reached across the desk to shake Ironclaw’s hand.  
   
The goblin smiled and shook the werewolf's hand. "It was my pleasure Mr. Lupin. Until the 26th, then. Take care."  
   
Remus nodded, turning around to find his way out of the bank, happy but also worried. Who put blocks on him? How long have they been there? Questions like this swirled in his mind as he walked down the alley. He decided to find a job and get a decent flat for the time being. He didn’t want to depend on Harry's money now that he could actually get a job, and he decided to start saving after he landed one.  
   
Looking around, he decided to start getting application forms from a few different shops in Diagon Alley and even decided to venture into Knockturn Alley to see if any shops were hiring. Once he got a few different applications, he apparated to his little studio flat, once again glad that the renters were Muggles because before today he wouldn’t have been able to even get a room in a motel in the Wizarding World for being a werewolf. It was a decent flat, if rather run down but he wanted to integrate himself back into the wizarding world as soon as he could afford it. He would be giving the landlords a notice that he was moving as soon as he saved up enough money.  
   
Many creatures were elated that this law had finally been passed, Remus included. The wizarding world will be experiencing a new influx of people looking for jobs and the economy will have to grow with it, and no one is getting left behind this time.  
   
Remus took his time looking through the forms he had grabbed and narrowed it down to three: Flourish and Blotts, Twilfitt and Tattings, or Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Each had advantages as well as downsides, but what to choose?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks had passed and Remus was enjoying his new job. Although he didn't get his Masters in clothing design he did enjoy learning about new fashion trends and learning new spells to properly dye and sew fabric. Of course, with his furry little problem he knew how to sew clothes but only the muggle way, which was much harder than doing it magically. As the week went on, Remus started having doubts and his boss could tell something was bothering his new werewolf employee. After Remus’ shift his boss called him into his office to see what was wrong and if he could help. After a bit of coaxing, Remus confessed he was close to seeing his godson for the first time in years and while he was ecstatic, he was also worried that Harry wouldn’t want to go with him once he found out Remus was a werewolf, or that his family wouldn't let him see his godson.  
   
Sebastian, Remus's boss, told him that it would be fine and if worst came to worse, Remus could always take it to court as the law had now changed and he could make the host family share custody of his godson, or take custody from them,  He also told Remus to take a day off and buy some Calming Draught to help deal with his anxiety about the whole thing.  
   
Remus thanked Sebastian and bought a case of Calming Draught as it wasn’t that expensive and it wouldn’t go bad because of the Stasis Charm put on the bottles. With everything settled, he popped home, tired yet happy, and eagerly counting down the days until the 26th.

As he went to sleep with dreams of finally meeting his cub and pondering how he'll look and act, across the country, a young boy was silently crying in pain wishing for someone to take him away from the miserable life with his family.  
   
Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, fell into an uneasy sleep as his arm hung limply at his side. After what seemed like only minutes, a harsh banging was heard on the door to his cupboard, rudely jerking him awake. Sitting up slowly, Harry looked around the cupboard until he spotted an old shoestring and used it to tie his limp arm with difficulty to the side of his body. Once it was secure, he tapped quietly on the door to let his aunt know that he was ready to come out.  
   
She opened the door, sneering at her freak of a nephew before telling him to start weeding the garden while she went back to sleep, adding that if he finished before she brought him back inside, he was to fix up the rest of the yard.  
   
"And you better not let anyone see you, Freak, especially Mrs. Number 5. She's been getting too curious lately and no one needs to know you're here!" With that she forcefully shut the door leaving Harry out in the backyard with nothing but moonlight to guide him. He set to his task and started weeding the garden, albeit with difficulty as he was only using one hand. Harry somehow managed, but when it started getting darker as the moon set, a rising panic took ahold of him about how he was going to finish his work; he was almost done, but he could barely see now that the moon was gone.  
   
As if by magic, a small ball of light appeared in front of Harry — dim enough to not attract any of the neighbors’ attention but just bright enough for Harry to see what he was doing. He was very confused and a little frightened of the light but decided that a mysterious ball of light was better than receiving another beating if he didn’t get his morning chore done. He continued weeding the garden, the light moving to illuminate his way as he shifted around. As the morning sky started to brighten, the little ball of light went out and Harry finished his task just before his Aunt Petunia came outside to get him and usher him into the shower.  
   
"It's 5:30 now; Vernon has gone to work and Duddy doesn’t have school today so you can shower, but make it quick! I won’t have your filth making a mess of the house. I'm having a get-together today when Duddykins goes on a playdate with his new friend and I will not have you stinking up the place or contaminating my food selections. Now, hurry up!"  
   
Harry nodded before closing the door, leaving it unlocked and putting his clothes in a trash bag before getting in the shower. He carefully untied his arm from his side and turned on the water, which was lukewarm as Freaks were not allowed warm showers after all. His arm was a bit stiff and he couldn’t bend it without feeling pain but he could swing it a bit and move his fingers, which was enough. He quickly washed his body and hair, though the left side was a bit tricky to deal with because his arm couldn’t bend normally. He got enough soap on it that he wouldn’t stink up his room for a while. He rinsed himself and turned the water off while waiting for his aunt to bring in his clean clothes and take the bag with his soiled ones. Dressing as quickly as his stiff arm would allow, he pocketed the string for later as he couldn’t use it for cooking because he needed both hands.  
   
Once again, Harry wished that someone would take him away from this house and rescue him from his horrible family, but he wasted very little time on that thought as he knew it wasn't happening. Going down the stairs into the kitchen, he started a load in the washer and followed his aunt's instructions on how to prepare the food for her party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will finally have Remus healed and the wills read, but will they find Harry yet? If you see any mistakes let me know! I'll gladly fix them.


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter it goes through Remus' treatment and how they removed his blocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY! I'm sorry I've been away and I know I promised that the Will reading would be in this chapter but it just took off without me and I decided to give the Will's their own chapter. Now I do have chapter 4 written down and I'm not gonna wait months to post it but I won't be posting it right away. Im gonna try to stay a chapter or two ahead of posting from now on. 
> 
> And remember if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out so i can remedy them as fast as possible.
> 
> update: 2/9/19 ive got a new beta, the beautiful Robot_Qwerty and they've gone over all my chapters so im currently updating them.

   Remus was excited. It was finally the 26th and he was finally gonna be able to get his blocks removed and the Goblins would be able to start looking for his cub. Of course he was exhausted because the full moon was two days ago but it didn't matter, he had taken his potion and went with a few of his new werewolf pals to a Moon Zone and didn't suffer his full moons alone anymore. He hadn't felt like this since his Hogwarts days. He shook his head to clear it, while he didnt suffer alone anymore his train of thought had taken a sad twist and he didn't want to be sad today. His mood slightly darker now, Remus got dressed and apparated to Gringotts at a quarter past 10. He waited 10 minutes before he was escorted to Ironclaw's office. Remus took a seat and waited for Ironclaw or another Goblin to come and take him to the healing chambers.

Ironclaw walked into the room two minutes later and set a stack of files onto his desk before nodding to Remus and beckoning him  to follow. Remus quickly stood to follow Ironclaw and started behind the Goblin who was leading him back into the tunnels. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Lupin I was going over all Lord and Lady Potter's stocks and investments with a fine tooth comb and have found some problems that I will tell you after you are healed. There's no knowing if you or other things would be harmed if something is revealed to you with all those blocks on your person; here we are Mr. Lupin." He made a sweeping gesture with his hands and two hidden doors swung inwards granting them access to a barren stone room with a rectangle slab precisely in the middle. Around the slab was a circle that was slightly deeper thean the rest of the floor, runes carved in and around the whole middle section.

   Remus realized that the outer edges of the big circle would create a dome so the Goblin's wouldn't get hurt by any stray magic while they healed him. Looking to Ironclaw for further instructions Remus was surprised when he seen that he was alone. He looked around again before deciding to sit where he was standing making sure not to touch the multiple ruins that could possibly harm him. He sat there for a few minutes before a new Goblin walked in and headed towards him. He stood hastily and bowed to the new Goblin who grinned and gave a small bow back. "Hello Mr. Lupin, I am Healer Sharpwood and I will be your main healer today. Should complications arise we will also have a team of healers standing at the ready around the healing circle. We do this for all healing rituals for saftey."

Remus nodded before asking "So what do you want me to do? Do I just stand in the circle?" Remus nodded his head towards the slab in the center of the circle questioningly.

Sharpwood shook her head, amused. "No Mr. Lupin, first you must undress and be checked over once more so we know what exactly to undo and heal. Once you are checked you will lay on the slab in the center and I will begin the healing ritual. Do you have any more questions?"

He smiled sheepishly "Ah, no, thank you Healer Sharpwood. Should I go undress now?" The Goblin nodded and pointed to a small hidden room in the corner of the chamber that Remus went in to.

   "Hmm interesting..." he mumbled quietly as he undressed and looked around. He placed his clothes on the small shelf before stepping back into the main chamber. He knew that before walking around in nothing but his birthday suit would've made him embarrassed but ever since he started going to the Moon Zones he lost his shyness, especially when practically everyone was always naked the morning after. Nudity just didn't bother him anymore. "Healer Sharpwood why do I have to be naked? And why was that changing room under a notice-me-not charm?"

His healer smiled at him, "We don't want anyone snooping so we keep the changing rooms hidden. The reason you have to be naked is so you don't ruin your clothes. We should only be removing your blocks which normally wouldn't call for the removal of your clothes, but because you had these blocks on you since before your Majority your magical core will react violently and likely burn up your clothes."

Remus nodded it made sense and he didn't want his clothes ruined they were brand new after all. "Will the person who cast the blocks on me know they're gone after?" He was worried and he had no idea who could've done this to him, and he didn't want them to know that their control was gone.

"No, the person won't know unless they do a deep diagnostic spell. Now, into the cirlce we have a ritual to complete." Healer Sharpwood said gesturing to the slab as more Goblins starting steadily marching into the chamber seemingly coming out of nowhere. Remus lay on the stone slab flinching slightly from the cold. He closed his eyes and hears the Goblins get into position before thet start to chant, one by one starting with Healer Sharpwood. The last Goblin added their voice to the chant and their voices merged so completely that Remus with his better hearing couldn’t tell the difference between one voice and the next. Remus lay there wondering if the ritual would actually work when he suddenly feels a pain in his chest. At first a small sting like a needle prick spreading outward from the center point, consuming his whole body. He didn't realise he was screaming until he felt the pain im his throat. The blinding, consuming pain started to fade before it flared harsher making Remus scream again. It happened three more times all varying in pain yet all very, _very_   painful. Remus had passed out, the pain in his ears too much so he didn't hear the Goblins finish their chant going in reverse until Healer Sharpwood was the last one speaking. "Get him to the Healing chamber immediately put the strongest silencing charms around his bed and  _ **Do Not**_ go in. I am his healer and I will be informing him of what happend. Now go, before he gets even more worse.

   The first thing Remus was aware of was smell when he woke up. It smelled like the hospital wing at Hogwarts and multiple medical buildings from the muggle world, chemically clean, or magically. The second thing he was aware of was that he couldn't hear anything. Opening his eyes Remus blinked a few times groaining in pain as the light hit his eyes. Blinking again his eyes adjusted and he looked around. He was indeed in a hospital-like room but the curtains were pulled closed tight which was unusal. Looking around again he saw a hanging rope next to his bed so he pulled it, assuming it would call a healer or house elf. A second later as predicted a house elf was on the edge of his bed. She held up her hands in a calming gesture before popping away. Remus sat in confusion before Healer Sharpwood walked in. He still couldn't hear and he said as much to the healer. She made a few motions with her hands before suddenly he could hear her breathing. It sounded too loud, like she was right next to him instead of across the room. When she started to talk Remus clapped his hands to his ears in agony.

It took a few minutes to actually hear what she was saying. "Mr. Lupin can you hear me?” Over and over again in a soft voice.

Finally removing his hands from his ears he nodded shakily and replied, "Yes I can hear you." 

She nodded and did another motion with her hands before speaking again. "That's good." he voice was lower now less painful "As you've noticed your hearing has increased tenfold, this is because of the blocks removed. I have you in a silenced part of the Healing Chambers so your ears don't bleed again. Right after your last block was broken your ears started bleeding and you passed out. We're going to have to keep you here for a few days while your ears adjust to their normal frequencies. We've contacted your job and they have agreed to let you stay here." This was how his hearing was _supposed_ to be?? What of his other senses? Were they all enhanced too? "Yes Mr. Lupin your sense of smell has also increased as well as your eyesight which has improved greatly. You will mainly see a difference in your wolf form during the full moon but as I haven't seen it I have no knowledge of of  _how_ it has improved." He looked at her, had he asked that out loud? She grinned "No I could see the question in your face, just like now" She chuckled. "The good news is that as soon as you were transfered to the healing wing a team of our best trackers were sent out to find your Godson." After asking if he needed anything else Healer Sharpwood left.

Remus sighed happily leaning back against the pillow and going to sleep. Tomorrow would be the Will reading and he was both dreading it and looking forward to it. 


	4. The Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potter Wills are read and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while typing up this chapter I got emotional at a certain part and described how I was feeling as well as Remus. My dad passed away just last year and it still hurts. You don’t just get over things, and it gets better but it’s still a sore spot. Anyway if you cry sorry! Just know I cried too!

* * *

   The next day, Remus woke up groggy but eager to hear the Wills.

“They will be put into a special box that slightly muffles them So the volume doesn’t hurt your ears, I assure you it does nothing else but lower the volume.” Remus nodded excitedly; he trusted the Goblins fully and said as much to his healer who grinned viscously. Healer Sharpwood took over from Ironclaw, wanting nothing bad to happen to her patient. “Now, do you want to listen to them in order or do you have a preference?”

Remus swallowed “I’ll listen to them in order, I assume Lord Potter is first?” He asked weakly. The healer nodded and brought out two orbs, tapping one and a small holographic image of James appeared. “Right then, here we go...”

   Time seemed to stop Remus thought he was prepared to hear his friends voice again but he was not, not in the slightest. Tears gathered in his eyes as he watched James fidget briefly before straightening up. Looking up and straight into Remus’ eyes James began his will. He cleared his throat and spoke. “I, Lord James Charlus Potter, of sound mind, body, and magic declare this to be my last will and testament. I revoke any and all Wills previously made by me and I appoint my estate manager Ironclaw as my regnant.

   "To Sirius Black, I leave 1,000 galleons, my love, and a plea to help raise your godson with the kindness and love you didn’t get as a child, and remind you that both your pride and your guilt need to be balanced. You can be proud, but never be prideful. Just as you can feel guilty, but don’t let it consume your mind. 

   To Remus Lupin, I leave the deeds to Holyhead Cottage and Moon Castle, and 20,000 galleons. Use the money to start your own business Mooney, or save it. But you are not to think of this as charity. With the current laws they are for survival and I will not have you living in a shack or homeless. Love you Remmy, take care of yourself.

   To Severus Snape, I leave my deepest  apologies and ask you not to take out my or my friend’s past actions in my son. He has done nothing wrong and it would be cruel to punish him for the sins of his father should I not survive. 

   To Peter Pettigrew, I leave you 1,000 galleons and my love and wish for you to do more of what you love in life Wormtail. Go explore the world... just remember to check in yeah?” James’ face hardened before he spoke again, “If I die by Voldemort’s hand I leave you nothing but my hatred for you are our Secret Keeper peter, and we would only be dead because of you. Wormtail, a name given in friendship. A name given because your animagus is a rat.” He straightened up and shook us head a little before continuing. 

   “Everything else goes to my wife Lady Lillian Potter neè Evans. Should she die with me everything is to go to my Son and Heir Hadrian James Potter.” He took a step back and seemed to freeze as if he were waiting for something. Remus didn’t notice. Tears were streaming down his face for multiple reasons, hearing his late friend’s voice, the betrayal of Peter who was the real Secret Keeper, and Sirius. His heart was simultaneously soaring and plummeting at the reveal that Sirius isn’t and wasn’t the Secret Keeper. He’s been in Azkaban for almost 6 years now, for a crime he didn’t commit! Sharpwood waited as Remus took a few minutes to compose himself. He gave her a weak smile and nodded and she turned and tapped Lilly’s Will. Again her figure appeared like James’ had and Remus had to hold back another sob. She scratched her arm before straightening.

   “I, Lady Lillian Potter neè Evans of sound mind, body, and magic declare this to be my last will and testament, and revoke any and all Wills previously made by me. I appoint Ironcalw S my regent, for he has helped the Potter’s prosper all these years and I hope he can help us in the future as well. 

To Sirius Black, I leave you 100 galleons, because even if you don’t want to be, you are Lord Black and I know the Black family has enough money. I also leave you my love and the muggle hair products you always steal from me. They’re under a stasis charm so they won’t go bad. I love you Padfoot, always remember that.” She took a breathe before continuing. 

   “To Peter Pettigrew, I leave 1,000 galleons and the means to build yourself a house in your favorite spot once you find it. I know you felt left out a lot of the time but you are one of our dearest friends and all of us love you so much Pete...” her soft smile morphed into a cold glare “But if I have died by your hands, and yes I mean your hands because you are our Secret Keeper, our blood will forever be on your hands even if you didn’t physically kill us. I leave you nothing but the guilt you will carry for the betrayal and deaths of two of your closest friends. Friends who loved you and cared about you.” She took a breath, huffing it out and closing her eyes for a few minutes before opening them again. 

   “To Remus Lupin, I give you my love and leave you everything in Vault 394, which includes Muggle Psycology books. They’ll help you understand why you’re insecure and that all your insecurities are all just lies. I also leave you to care for your godson Hadrian James Potter, should the laws eventually change. I know you’ll most likely already be helping Sirius raise him but if the laws  _ **do**_ change I want you both to have legal joint custody. 

   Everything else goes to my husband Lord James Charlus Potter. If we should perish together everything goes to either Sirius or Remus until Harry reaches majority and can take over.” Lilly paused for a minute and her green eyes took on a fierce look.

“Under  ** _no_** circumstance is Hadrian to go to my sister Petunia Dursley neè Evans. I know in my heart that she and her husband will be nothing but cruel to my baby boy. James and I agree that Harry should stay in the wizarding world, and if none of his listed guardians are available to take care of him, he is to go to a light or grey family.” She stepped back and the orbs joined together, with both figures linking hands.

   James spoke, fiddling with Lilly’s hand. “We have a message for Harry for when he’s older. Hopefully we never have to give it to him.” A regretful smile shown on both Lilly and James’ face as they squeezed each other’s hand. Remus couldn’t hold back the tears that fell. “To our son, Harry, please know that your mother and I love you dearly and always will, no matter what. Nothing will ever make us stop loving you.” Lilly nodded a tear rolling down her cheek. James continued; “If we have passed away please remember that we will always be watching over you, until the very end.” Here Lilly clears her throat and chimes in, voice still thick from unshed tears. “We’ve decided to put some memories in stasis just in case, either for now, or for later down the road, so you can know and feel how much we love you my baby boy.” She smiled again but a tear slipped down her face. She brushed it away without a thought and with a bright smile. Remus let out a small sob unsuccessful in trying to stop his tears. He was crying for his lost friends, his lost pack, his lost cub and most importantly his lost family. How six years could’ve gone so fast yet the pain feels as if it just happened yesterday was beyond him but it was there and his heart ached. The lost days and the hole left by his missing friends. Remus cried again, longer, unable to stop the tears. After twenty minutes red eyed and sniffling the beginning of a headache forming Remus nodded to the healer in thanks for the tissues and for pausing the will. She tapped them again and the reading resumed. 

   James spoke again. “Regarding Hadrian’s guardians; to whom it may concern be it either of his godfathers or someone else, Hadrian has displayed certain gifts that will  undoubtedly startle you, but know that they are all genetic and run in the family. If you doubt us it can be proven easily. Now the most...” James looked at Lilly and scratched his head messing up his hair in the process “the most startling one we found out is that Hadrian is a parselmouth. We discovered it by accident when Lilly was trying to garden-“ Lilly interrupted him pulling her hand out of his and smacking his arm _**'T**_ _ **rying to garden'?!**_  my garden is lovely! It’s not a magical garden James I’ve already explained this to you! Muggles don’t have semi-intelligent plants that can comprehend us!” James laughed while Lilly huffed and smacked him again.

   “Anyway Lils and I were gardening and didn’t see the little thread snake that curled up with Harry, come to think of it I think it was a baby too.. can’t be too sure about that though. But because Harry can’t really talk he was just babbling to the little hatchling in parseltongue, sounded like a bunch of wet hissing. Lilly was terrified but I was able to calm her down.” James laughed as Lilly had turned red during the story. She muttered something and he laughed again before continuing. 

   “The next ability is just as rare but it’s a far deeper family trait. Because Black blood runs though him from both myself through my mum and later from Sirius after he blood adopted him, Harry’s begun to show signs of being a metamorphagus. Now normally we wouldn’t have done this but with circumstances currently how they are and whispers floating around about Dumbledore’s true intentions we’ve decided to put a mild block on Harry’s core. We plan on taking it off as soon as we can. No one but Lilly and I know it’s there but if something happens to us we’ve decided to leave it in our Wills as a precaution. We don’t want anything bad to happen if it’s not addressed. 

Finally we want to thank whoever is taking care of my son and Heir, Thank you from the bottom of our hearts.” He and Lilly straightened up and took each other’s hand, and in perfect sync with each other said “We Lord and Lady Potter declare these are our Wills. We bind a part of our magic to them and bless them in the Old Ways so that they may be fulfilled.” James voice rises, strong and unwavering while Lilly becomes silent. “I James Potter descendent of Gryffindor and Peverell-“ his voice drops and Lilly’s come in Strong and clear “And I Lilly Potter, descendent of La Fey and Lady Magic herself-“ James voice rejoins Lilly’s as they finish the ritual “-declare these to be true, binding, and legal. Shall anyone interfere with the reading we declare a blood feud and attempted line theft. So we say, so more it be.” Even in memory form the magic that flowed from Lilly and James Potter was staggering. As their forms faded back into the orbs which had separated once more, Remus sat in his bed eyes wet and heart hurting.

   One thought running in his mind. He needed to find his cub. “Sharpwood please send a message to the head of the search team, tell them “please find my godson as quickly as possible. I fear the absolute worst for him.” She nodded and packed away the Wills Planning on bringing them directly to Ironclaw so he could review them and start the paperwork and fulfilling the requested actions. Remus sat  back eyes closed. He needed time to process all of what the wills had revealed about Peter and Sirius and why James and Lilly would be suspicious of Dumbledore and he also needed to know who put the blocks on him. Oh what was he going to do?


	5. Rescue

It’s been six months. Six months since Remus was healed, six months since Remus found out that Albus Dumbledore, supposed “Leader of the Light” had placed blocks on him, and possibly other people as well. Possibly on his friends. It was a month in that the Goblins found out a small group of goblins who had authorized Dumbledore to seal the wills, and assume gaurdianship of young Hadrian, as well as take gold for themselves. The offending goblins were executed for their crimes against the Goblin Nation and any other accounts they were in charge of looking after were audited and sent to other goblins to take care of.

Six months since the Goblins started the search for his cub. Six months of losing hope, of mechanically working. Six months that felt like six long years. It’s been six months and even the best of the Gringott’s Goblins couldn’t find Harry. Remus was healed and released after five days, and able to go back to work, but he was easily distracted the first week back because of his enhanced senses. But after the first week it got easier.

“It has been six months since we’ve started looking for Heir Potter and we still cannot find him, there has to be a way to locate him Ironclaw, we just haven’t found it yet!” Griphook exclamied in frustration.

Ironclaw shook his head and reached for his stationary. “It seems we have come to an end for the search of Heir Potter. We have tried everything we can to find him and we could not.” He looked over at the Goblin sitting across from him frustration obvious. “I know you feel helpless Griphook, but we have exhausted our resources. I must inform Mr. Lupin tomorrow of our inability to find his youngling. Tell your team to start packing up their gear and start heading home. Your mission, while not accomplished, is done. Merry Part.”

   Griphook stood, bowed and left Ironclaw’s office. “There has to be something. We will not return home as failures, and we will not give up. I have to contact Mr. Lupin, ask him some questions maybe he knows something.” Determined, Griphook left Gringotts in search of the wolf hoping he would have answers.

Remus was at work, he had to keep his job in case they found his cub so he could support him, but Remus was losing hope. He tried to stay optimistic but knew the day was coming when he would be asked into Gringotts because they just couldn’t find little Harry. After the first month Remus cried, after four he lost almost all hope of finding Harry, the only thing keeping him sane was that if they didn’t find him he would be in Diagon Alley when he was 11, to get his school supplies. It wasn’t comforting but it was all Remus had to go on. He had become withdrawn again, though his friends understood; if their cubs were missing they knew they would be worse than Remus was, so they didn’t bring it up around him.

It was November 10th, 1986 when a goblin came into the shop Remus worked in. Remus saw him when he turned around and his first reaction was that they found him, but as his boss came over and told him to take the last few hours of his shift off his hopes plummeted. “Good luck son.” He said with a pat on his back. Remus nodded before following the goblin into the back room numbly and sighing. This was _not_  good news.

He followed the goblin he now recognized as Griphook, leader of the task force assigned to find Harry. Griphook was casting the last privacy spell when Remus walked into the back room and shut the door. He grinned sat down and motioned Remus to do the same. “Mr. Lupin,” he started but Remus interrupted him with two raised hands “Call me Remus, we’ve seen each other enough that you can use my name, besides I use yours, Griphook.” Remus smiles and motioned for the goblin to continue, who did so after a moment. “Very well Remus. I’ve come to talk to you about finding Heir Potter. Unfortunately the Goblins Of Gringotts have tried everything within our knowledge and power to find your godson but Ironclaw has finally decided to dismiss us. I wanted to talk to you first and ask a few questions before I dismiss my team, to see if we can try something else to find Heir Potter, or it would be a long 5 year wait to be reunited with him.

“I wanted to see if you could think of any place muggle or magical where Heir Potter could be? We believe he is hidden behind blood wards and none of our sources can find a way around bloodwards. But if you know of any other relatives of the Potters, distant cousins who might’ve taken him in, any sort of tracking spell that the Lord or Lady put on Harry as a babe anything you can think of can help us narrow down our search.” Remus sat thinking of any relatives that Lilly or James could have, and grimaced. “I know Lilly had a squib sister Petunia I think her name was, but Lilly and James forbade Harry from going there in their wills. She was a vile woman who spewed hateful things from what James described. That’s the only relative close enough who could take Harry in.” He told Griphook who nodded eagerly and wrote down the information. “Hmm..” He sat thinking for another minute. He didn’t like to think about James and Lilly’s deaths too much, it brought up painful memories and the knowledge that half of his pack was gone, but if he could remember something to help find his cub then he would deal with the pain later. He almost said no when something stopped him. ‘Think!’ It’s said ‘Remember! Think and remember!’ Suddenly a memory popped into the forefront of his mind.

                 **~FLASHBACK~**

Remus sat smiling on James and Lilly’s sofa holding a baby Harry as James took a shower and Lilly and Sirius talked quietly in the kitchen waiting for the elves to prepair their food and refill refreshments. Harry was still too young too see clearly unless you were right in front of his face (8-12 inches the books had said) so Remus knew he couldn’t see well but he leaned in to kiss Harry’s head and suddenly Harry smiled. Remus couldn’t even try to stop his own grin because Harry had smiled at him! Seeing motion out of the corner of his eye Remus turned to see James and Lilly (he could hear Sirius getting into the shower now) walking up to him.

“He smiled at you Rem! He’s only done that with Lilly! Oh we know who his favorite uncle is gonna be!” James exclaimed reaching for Harry who Remus passed over. “Isn’t that right Harry? Uncle Moony is gonna be your favorite godfather isn’t he? Not that sly dog Sirius!”

Remus’s face fell at the mention of godfather but smiled again when Harry cooed. “Remus.” He turned and looked at Lilly who was smiling at him “James is right you know. We want you to be Harry’s godfather. While Sirius can “officially” hold the title because of the blood adoption he is more of a third parent than a Godparent, and besides he can’t do the old Potter House Guardian ritual that all godparents do. We were saving it for you.” Lilly smiled and took hold of Remus’ hands he looked at her and then slowly over to James who smiled

“We wanted you to blood adoption him at first, along with Sirius, with Wormy as godfather, but realized you wouldn’t go through with that so we decided to make you his “second” godfather. No one needs to know that Sirius blood adopted Harry. Do you want to be his godfather Moony?” James asked.

Remus nodded tears gathering in his eyes “Are- are you sure you want me as his godfather? What about Wormtail?” Oh Remus wanted to be Harry’s godfather but he had to be sure they knew what they were asking.

“Wormy has been a little distant lately and even though I love him I want you to be his godfather.” James said Lilly nodding in agreement.

“Yeah don’t be daft love, of course they’re sure Remmy.” They all looked over to see Sirius in sweatpants walking over to them. He went behind Remus and hugged him tightly whispering in his ear “Moony, we’ve told you time and again and will keep telling you until you get it through that thick skull of yours: we love you, as you are, fully. We love both sides of you and will until we die.” Remus coughed a little and turned to give Sirius a full hug before turning to James and Lilly and doing the same.

“So how does it work?” He asked looking at James who sat up

“It’s actually really simple, most of it is in English except for the end, trick is only people with Potter Blood can do it.” He said with a wink before continuing “We could even do it tonight if you want, I can always tell my vault manager in the morning.”

Remus nodded “I’m not sure I’ll be able to do it later, Albus asked to meet me in a few days, said something about a secret mission for the Order. Tonight would be best.” He said looking from each of his friends faces, to little Harry, his cub. He was going to be his godfather.

“Fantastic! Lils you take Harry while I find my wand!” James said jumping up after Lilly took Harry from his excitable father.

Once everything was found (Sirius had hidden James’ wand in the invisibility cloak which can’t be summoned and promptly forgot where he put it; it was in his pants drawer) Lilly handed Harry over to Remus. “You have to be holding him so your magic can bond,” She explained before stepping out of the way.

James began to walk around Remus and Harry weaving a complex pattern with his wand never stopping or slowing as he began to speak. “I ask you to guard this child, feel his fright. Protect him from harm and be called if he is in danger for you will be his godfather, sworn to protect him. Connect your magicks so you may always find him in times of stress, disaster, and need. Pueri custodem et patronum patrinus.” A quick small flash of light and the feel of a rubber band snapping onto his magical core before fading away was all Remus felt as the spell went into effect. “Now if anything bad happens you will feel it, unless he’s behind wards. You won’t be able to feel him but you will be able to find him. There’s a note with instructions in my files at Gringotts should you ever need it. Hopefully not.” James said with a chuckle. Remus smiles and hugged the sleeping child closer to his chest. His _Godson_.

               **~END FLASHBACK~**

He gasped as he became aware of his surroundings again. “Griphook! The spell it’s a potter family spell for godparents. James did it on me I remember him saying if Harry was behind wards I wouldn’t feel anything from him but that I could trace him! He said there’s a note with Ironclaw somewhere!”

With a feral grin Griphook stood “Let us find out Remus.” He swiftly brought down the privacy spells and briskly walked out of the shop with Remus hot on his heels. They entered Gringotts going straight to Ironclaw’s office. “Ironclaw, we have a way to find Heir Potter.” Griphook started not bothering with formal greetings. “Remus informed me that Lord Potter did a Family Gaurdian spell that they use for godparents, and that he left a note for his manager.”

Ironclaw’s eyes narrowed before he opened his drawer and started rifling through files before pulling one out. Quickly looking through it he found an old piece of parchment. Standing up he quickly walked out of his office motioning for them to follow and they came to stop outside a ritual chamber. “Remus, go to the center of the room and take the knife and let the blood flow into the bowl. Take this and add exactly 17 drops to your blood.“ He said turning around and opening a storage closet that was a wall one second before, and took out a small potion. “Wait until the mixture turns dark before soaking the parchment next to the bowl in the mixture. It should turn into a map and with you having undergone the Potter Gaurdian Spell it should even bypass Blood Wards.”

   Remus walked up to the center while Griphook told Ironclaw that the only relatives Remus could think of were Lady Potter’s squib sister who was forbidden to have custody of Heir Potter. Remus watched as the liquid turned dark before quickly taking a piece of parchment and soaking it in the liquid, even flipping it over to get both sides. He took a step back as the parchment started to smoke before dark lines crisscrossed their way around the parchment, with a big bold silver line leading Remus to his cub. Remus practically sprinted towards the two goblins handing it over to Ironclaw who unfolded the now medium sized map. “It says he is residing at 4 Privet Drive Surrey. Who lives there? Come we must look this up at once before we barge in, wouldn’t want to cause another war.” He said wth a smirk in his voice. 

   “He’s with the _squib_?!” Ironclaw growled throwing down the parchment.

Moony growled as well though Remus fought him off. “The stories Lilly told us of her horrible sister, she _**despises**_ magic! She would do nothing but hurt Harry! And he’s no squib he was doing accidental magic since he was 6 months old!”

“Griphook gather your men. You are retrieving Heir Potter _now._ Remus go along. You should come back here as soon as possible, there’s no knowing what type of damage a magic hating house can do to a child.” He looked at Remus dead in the eye voice grave “He could become an obscurus.” Remus let out a small gasp “ _No_ ” “I’m afraid so, if the damage is bad enough. Here,” he said reaching in his desk for a small ring with the Gringotts insignia embedded in its face. “This is a portkey that will drop you into a small hidden room off the main flood of Gringotts. It’s password activated, just say ‘Gringotts’ and you’ll be here.” Remus took the key and with an urgency he didn’t understand quickly followed Griphook out of Ironclaw’s office.

   At the apparation point they all popped away to Number 4 Privet Drive, or at least across the street from it. They were all thrown across the street as bright blood red dome blocked them from apparating into the yard it surrounded. Remus stood up and stepped onto the pavement leading up to the house before turning to look at Griphook “Do you think I can go in?”

Griphook consulted with his men before nodding affirmative “It only blocks agains apparating/portkeying in, not out.”

Remus nodded angry again at Dumbledore, because he knew in his gut he took Harry here, and walked into the wards before falling to his knees. The Gaurdian spell almost paralyzed him with the urgency to FIND HARRY he staggered up and ran to the door banging loudly not caring who he woke. He stopped sharply as he heard a muffled cry and a woman’s hissed voice “Shut up!” Before the door was thrown open by a very fat man who was purple in the face. He pushed his way past him and consequently knocked him on his bum. Remus didn’t need to go far to reach the source of the crying.

   Opening the boot cupboard his heart plummeted into his stomach as he saw the small bloody, bruised, and broken body of one Hadrian James Potter, who was whimpering in pain and reeked of approching death. Remus could hear his heart stuttering and could feel his magic fading. He gently straightened the boys broken limbs and cast a body bind on him before picking Harry up. Glaring at the fat man Remus was about to activate the portkey before a long necked woman ran from the door behind Remus yelling “Vernon? Vernon!” And trying to help her husband who was still on the ground to get up. Moony growled low in his throat before calling for Griphook who marched in with his men “Griphook detain these _muggles_.” He snarled “I will be pressing charges against them at a later date.” His eyes glowed a bright yellow which had Petunia Dursley screaming  before he activated the portkey and was whisked away.


	6. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO IM NOT DESERTING THIS FIC

Hello my peeps, so this isn’t an update sadly though you will get one hopefully in the next week or so, I’ve been waiting on my beta but they’ve deserted me so for now, or until I find a reliable beta, I’m just gonna keep the rest of my chapters how they are and continue to have horribly written/spaced out paragraphs and such, so pls don’t tell me about getting a beta as both I have found have dropped me for unknown reasons. If there are spelling errors I do encourage you to tell me as I hate them (and myself) whenever I miss one. Sorry this isn’t the next chapter but like I said I was waiting on my beta and they haven’t replied to the few inquires I’ve made after sending the chapter  ** _weeks_** __ago. Months even. I love you all and thank you for your interest in my story! It honestly means the world to me, so thank you for sticking with my intolerable, non scheduled, adhd ass and my spaced out updates. Next chapter will be up soon. <3


	7. Chapter 6: Explanations Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is found an healed and the explanations start, will Harry accept what he’s told?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has NOT been a week, and I’m sorry about that. But thank you for dealing with my procrastinating ass im trying to be better. Anyways here’s the next chapter I hope you enjoy!

  Landing hard in Ironclaw’s office Remus ran to the healing wing that was a short distance away, his nose leading the way. Ironclaw ran after him, decorum be damned, after the wolf calling for Healer Sharpwood as soon as he entered the healing hall. Remus placed Harry onto a bed just as the healer quickly walked around the corner, rushing as she saw the small form on the bed. “What happened?” She asked furiously “He’s dying, I can feel it,” was all Remus got out before he fell to the floor, sobs racking his body.

  He was unaware of the commotion above as the healer called two others to help her stabilize the youngling.

   She began casting over his body and a small parchment appeared floating in the air which grew and grew. Shock, horror, and fury flew across her face as she snapped out orders in gobbledygook sending the other two healers scrambling for potions. Once they were brought in the healers spelled the potions into the younglings stomach one by one as they tried to stabilize him.

  
   After 10 minutes, Sharpwood dismissed the other two before placing some splints and braces on the younglings broken bones, so he wouldn’t jostle them in his sleep. She sighed and cleaned up before heading to Ironclaw’s office.

  
   Remus had been forced to drink a calming draught before he was tied to a chair with silver chains. They didn’t hurt him, but made him weak enough that he couldn’t get out of the chair which was what Moony wanted to do. He wanted to tear apart those filthy muggles who hurt his cub but Remus wasn’t letting him.

  
   After Remus finally calmed Moony down, Sharpwood showed Remus to a guest sleeping quarters, so he could be close to his cub. Before passing out he had a Gringotts house elf send a message to Sebastian informing him that he would be taking a few days off. Healer Sharpwood gave a dreamless sleep potion to Remus before leaving  the wolf to sleep and going to find Ironclaw.

  
   “It was like an erumpent danced on him!” Sharpwood exclaimed as she paced in front of Ironclaw’s desk. “Multiple injuries, new and old! Improperly healed bones, blood loss, broken arm, three broken ribs, and his right hand looks like it was shattered. Left lung pierced, his whole face was bruised!” She threw her hands up in frustration, pacing did almost nothing for her anger.

  
   Ironclaw had a snarl on his face as he looked over the papers she handed him after she stormed into his office. A knock on the door startled them and Ironclaw snapped out a quick question in gobbledygook, before the door opened to reveal Griphook, who had a nasty smile on his face.

  
   “Ironclaw,” he said with a bow “My team has just returned from those damnable muggles-“ he spit out the word like it was poison. “- house. We have collected evidence of abuse against Heir Potter, we’ve collected the muggles themselves as well. They are in the holding cells. We would have been here sooner, however they had tracking charms attached to them. We need a healer to see if there are any other spells affecting them before they are punished, we wouldn’t want innocents to be harmed, if they are innocent.”

  
   Ironclaw nodded. “If there are other compulsions or spells, retrieve the caster’s name if possible. If there aren’t, they shall be tried in Goblin Court. Thank you Griphook, for being so prompt,” Ironclaw nodded to Griphook who bowed before leaving.

  
   Ironclaw looked at Sharpwood with a hefty sigh, “We still have much that needs to be done; we need a full ritual if the muggles are enchanted.”

   Sharpwood nodded and bowed before going to get everything ready in case they needed it. 

Ironclaw sighed again before slumping in his seat. ‘This is gonna be a long process, I pray to Lady Magic it goes smoothly.’ He thought before getting up and leaving his office. He had work to do.  
  
   Walking into the healing hall first thing the next morning, Ironclaw noticed was Sharpwood holding court with younger staff, probably preparing them. The second was Heir Potter, fast asleep with his godfather beside his bed. “Did Healer Sharpwood explain?” He asked his temperamental friend, who nodded sadly.  
   “They might be charmed, we don’t know by who yet,” Remus said mechanically.

  
   Patting the wolf’s shoulder Ironclaw sighed, “We will know soon my friend, when young Mister Potter awakes, we will start the purging and questioning.”

   Remus nodded, patting the goblins hand in return. “Thank you Ironclaw, for everything you and your clan have done for us. If it wasn’t for you and your men my... my cub would be dead. I owe you his life.” Turning to face the Goblin Remus clasped his forearm steadily and looked into his eyes. “Master Goblin Ironclaw, I Remus John Lupin do hereby and henceforth owe you a life debt, to be called upon for something of equal or lesser importance as you helped me find my cub, so mote it be.”

  
    A golden flash surrounded the two before fading away. Ironclaw stood there gobsmacked and Remus grinned a crooked grin. “Thank you my friend. I shall come when called to return the favor if you ever shall need it,” Ironclaw nodded dumbly before bowing to the wolf and heading back to his office, work forgotten for a moment. A life debt. What would he do with that?

   It took three days for Harry’s magical core to stabilize before he finally awoke. Remus sat in anticipation; Healer Sharpwood stepped out of the room because they didn’t want the youngling to panic, having never seen a Goblin before.

  
   Remus took in the sight of his cub for what must’ve been the thousandth time, tanned skin, lighter than James’ rich brown, but darker than Lilly’s pale complexion. Curly black locks slightly dull and brittle due to lack of proper care. A smattering if light freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheek bones, almost following the exact shape of Lilly’s own freckles.

  
   His scar, a violently red thing that went from halfway down his forehead to just above his eye cutting through his eyebrow. Skinny arms and even skinnier body, too small for his age. Then he began to move, Remus watched fascinated as as he didn’t wake up like James or Lilly, not at all. He woke up suddenly, fear on his face and in his dark green eyes, Lilly’s eyes. Which were staring right at him. ‘Showtime’ Remus thought to himself.

  
   Standing up, he turned to the table beside himself and poured a cup of water for Harry. Turning around to hand him the cup he was confused for a moment as he saw his cub trying to make himself as small as possible. Crap. ‘Idiot!’ He thought mentally smacking himself.

  
   “Hello Harry, my name is Remus, I was just grabbing some water for you. You’ve been asleep for a few days now so it’ll be hard to talk unless you have a little sip,” He explained to the young boy who looked confused and scared. Looking around Remus almost smacked himself as he walked toward the boy who’s breathing got faster and unsteady. Remus grabbed his glasses on the bedside table and handed them to his cub who flinched before grabbing his glasses and shoving them into his face.

  
   “I’m sorry, I should’ve remembered you couldn’t see properly.” He said as he handed Harry his cup of water. Going back to his chair Remus sat and watched as Harry took a few sips, eyes never leaving Remus. They both sat and studied each other, Remus lost in thought about James and Lilly, and Harry in wonder over the scarred man named Remus.

  
   Harry could see scars all over Mr. Remus’ hands, and a few on his neck, but the biggest one went across the mans cheeks and nose. He’d never seen anyone so interesting before. Remus shifted in his seat and Harry looked down ashamed at being rude and forgetting his manners. Remus saw the change instantly and sighed quietly to himself. Oh how he hated those muggles.

  
  “Harry?” Remus waited for a bit until he realized his cub wouldn’t look up. He tapped him on his leg, “May I ask your name?” Harry looked down his cheeks red “My name is Freak.” He said in a small voice. Remus’ eyes flashed and he saw red as his cubs answer was processed. Freak. He thought his name was freak. Anger coursing through his veins he tried to reign it in. He had to explain. Screw taking it easy. He tapped Harry on his knee again and waited until he looked up.

  
  “Your name is _**NOT**_ freak. Your name is Hadrian James Potter. Your mum and dad called you Harry for short. You are NOT a freak, and that is not your name. Now, Harry, are you hungry?”

  
  Harry was about to shake his head ‘no’ when his stomach growled and Remus let out a rueful smile. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He got up and went to the corner of the room where a cart sat and wheeled it over to his cub.

  
  Removing the tray Harry saw that there was baked chicken, steamed veggies, and mashed potatoes. His stomach growled again but he still didn’t reach for the food. Mooney paced inside Remus’ head as he watched his clearly hungry cub stare longingly at the food but not make a single move to eat it.

  
  “Harry.” Harry looked up at Remus, face blank but eyes showing fear. “Did you not want chicken Harry?” Remus questioned the boy whose eyes grew slightly wider. 

“This is for me?” He questioned looking from the food in front of him back to Remus’ face.

  
  “Yes Harry, this is your dinner. You have to stay on a very strict diet for a while, you can’t drink anything but water for a few days as well, until you’re fully healed okay? If you have any questions you can ask them but you have to eat, alright?”

  
  He waited until Harry nodded before he went to sit back down. He waited a moment as his cub slowly started eating before speaking again. "While you eat, I'll tell you about myself okay? Now like I said before, my name is Remus Lupin. I know you don’t remember me but I'm your godfather, well one of them anyway..." Harry looked up at him as he trailed off eyes narrowing in confusion, mouth turned down.

  
  "I'm sorry Harry,' he sighed, leaning forward so his elbows touched his knees. "I would've came to get you sooner but you were taken from the wreckage-"  
  "The car weck?" Harry asked but regretted it as soon as he did as he watched Remus slowly sit up in his chair and look at him. His voice sounded strange as he asked

  
  "Harry, what do you know about your parents?" When he didn’t answer Remus looked at him. "Do you know anything about your parents Harry? Its alright if you don’t, I just want a place to start without telling you things you already know." Harry looked at his dinner picked at the chicken before whispering, "Aunt Petunia said they were drunks who died in a car wreck. Good for nothings who burdened her and her family with a-a freak like me."

  
  Harry kept his face down but Remus could smell his resignation and sadness. He felt his heart drop and he wanted to cry, he truley thought his parents were good for nothings. "Harry," Remus whispered "Please look at me." It took a few moments before Harry looked up but once he did Remus tried his best to smile at him. "Harry, your parents were not drunks and they did _not_ die in a car wreck. Your aunt is a horrible liar and a very jealous woman. She was always jealous of your mother," Remus shifted in his seat before continuing. "I know this'll sound silly but I can prove evrything after I explain alright?" Harry nodded. "Your mum and dad were magical. Your mum was a witch and your dad was a wizard. I'm a wizard too, and so are you." From the moment Remus had said the word 'magic' Harry's eyes narrowed.

   Once Remus paused Harry burst out, "Theres no such thing as witches and wizards and magic!" He said angrily. He knew he was being rude but Mr. Remus was wrong!

  
   Remus smiled at his cub, though he was also masking his anger at the Dursley’s for telling such lies to the boy, “I can show you that I’m telling the truth, would you believe me then?” He asked calmly. Harry thought for a second before nodding in acceptance.

  
   Remus cleared his throat, going into teaching mode, “I’ll show you a few simple spells okay?” When he got another nod he grabbed the half empty pitcher of water and pointed his wand into it. “Aguamenti,” He said calmly, and watched as water filled the pitcher. Looking up to see Harry’s reaction he saw complete shock on the boy’s face, and then Harry accidentally hit his knee on the tray holding his water spilling it on his lap.

  
   Remus quickly canceled his first spell and pointed his wand at Harry’s lap and whispered “calidum aerem” and began to dry off Harry who gasped at the feeling of warm air on his lap and stomach.  
   “You’re really magic!?” Harry asked in an awed voice looking at Remus in wonder.

   Remus sat down and nodded, “Yes I am, and so are you. Your Aunt is horrible for lying to you, and you were never supposed to go with her. You were supposed to live with me and your other godfather, but someone took you and hid you behind very strong spells, but we finally found you and now you’re gonna come live with me, is that alright with you?”

  
   Harry looked down when Remus began talking and took a minute before looking up. “I wasn’t supposed to live with Aunt Petunia?” He finally asked Remus who shook his head no. Harry smiled before looking at Remus again, who smiled before getting back to business.  
  

   “Now, Harry there are things you need to know about the magical world. The first thing is that there are more than just witches and wizards. There are also magical creatures who live side by side with us. Werewolves, Vampires, Goblins, Faeries, and many many more. A lot of people were scared of them but someone made medicine to help them,” he took a breath before continuing. “When I was a little boy, your age actually, I was bitten by a very bad man. He was a werewolf, and he didn’t want to take the medicine to help him. He turned me, and a lot of other children into werewolves. You don’t have to worry about being bitten because I always take my medicine, but I wanted you to know before you decide if you want to live with me or not. Because even though I’m your godfather, I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do.”

  
   Remus trailed off as Harry stared at him, he wished he knew his cub was thinking. He took a minute before looking in Remus’ eyes and saying “Okay, I want to live with you! As long as you’re a good boy and take your medicine though.” He said as sternly as a 5 year old could. 

Remus grinned brightly before saying “I promise I’ll always take my medicine.” Harry was about to respond before there was a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Social Media!  
> Twitter: @ally_smithss  
> Or  
> Tumblr: @quirkyqueer


End file.
